


I Deja Love You

by bellarkegriffin_blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deja Vu, F/M, Fluff, Time Loop, but a few language areas makes it teen and up, clarke deserves to be happy, content rating is general, minor depression, minor sy-fy vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkegriffin_blake/pseuds/bellarkegriffin_blake
Summary: Clarke's heart was broken two months ago by her ex-boyfriend, Finn, and has been living in a small depressive state ever since. Living with Octavia and Raven, all she does is work and watch Netflix. When Clarke finds herself reliving the same day over and over again, she has to figure out how to get out of the time loop before she goes completely insane.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	I Deja Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while ago and it took me a week to get it down. It's a combination of Mystery Spot in Supernatural, Happy Death Day, and an episode of Haven that was about a time loop. I mentioned Groundhog Day, but I've never actually watched it. The major thing I changed from all those shows, though, is that there is no death whatsoever in my story.

Clarke is laying on the couch in her favorite sweats and binge watching The Office on Netflix. It may be the millionth time through the show, but it’s the only thing that has brought her happiness the past two months. The same goes for ice cream, chocolate, and her breakup playlist on Spotify. She never expected her relationship with Finn to end the way it did. Honestly, she didn’t think it would. She was so in love with him and he tossed her out like she was a piece of trash. 

They had been happily dating for four years, all through college. Well, Finn didn’t actually go to school, but he worked in the area of her university. They met when she had to take her car in to get brakes fixed and it was love at first sight. Or so she thought. They went on wonderful dates where she was treated like royalty, had great sex, and when they moved in together, she felt like it was going to be forever. She never expected to walk in on him banging another girl in their own bed. Long story short: 

“Clarke! What are you doing home from work??” he exclaimed when she walked thought the bedroom door. 

Barely able to control the tears burning her eyes, she says, “Looks like I’m packing my stuff and leaving!” 

“Wait, we can figure this out!” 

“I already did, Finn. We are over, I’m moving out, and I never want to see you again!” Then, over the next few days, she stayed with Octavia in her small one-bedroom while slowly getting her significant items out of his place while he was at work. Eventually, Octavia’s apartment got too small for them, so they asked Raven if she wanted to go in on a new place. 

That’s how she ended up on this couch, re-watching the same shows, and listening to the same playlist. She goes to work, comes home, puts on her sweats, turns on Netflix, drowns in her sorrows, and watches as Raven and Octavia get ready for a night out on an almost daily basis. Sometimes their friends come over, but even when they do, she stays quiet and lets everyone else do the partying. She can’t seem to be excited about anything and it’s because of a stupid boy. Unbelievable. 

As per usual, Octavia and Raven start getting dressed to go to their favorite bar tonight while Clarke starts the next season of her show. “Why don’t you come out with us tonight?” Octavia calls from the bathroom. “Everyone is going to celebrate Murphy not killing one of his idiot coworkers again!” 

Despite her mood, she chuckles. “I’m good, but thanks. Besides, you guys think anything is worth celebrating just so you can go out.” 

“But we have fun doing it!” Raven shouts. “You could use some fun, too.” 

“You’re right, I could. But tonight is not that night.” 

“Whatever you say, Clarke,” one of them mumbles. 

Clarke barely registers when her roommates get back, but she knows it’s early morning. Next thing she knows is that it’s 7:41 AM and she is late for work! She has never been late, mostly so she doesn’t have to face the wrath of her boss, Cage Wallace. She flies out of her bed and runs to the bathroom. She gets completely ready in fifteen minutes (a new record). 

Clarke rushes to the kitchen to grab some coffee and nearly runs Octavia into the wall. Her bowl of cereal almost falls to the ground. 

“What’s the rush?” Octavia asks. 

“Work. Late. Got to go. Bye!” Clarke doesn’t catch her smartass comment before she is out the door with her travel mug in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. Well, it’s supposed to be toast, but she didn't get to put it in the toaster before she left. She throws her slice of bread out the window to feed the birds and makes her way to work. 

When she walks into the office everyone seems unusually quiet. Nobody looks up from their desks to say hello. Not even Roan, the office manager, who always makes a point of talking to her, sometimes crossing the line from polite conversation to subtle flirting. Clarke sits at her desk and picks through her designs for different clients. She loves being a graphic designer for so many companies, but she wishes she would have the energy to create for herself instead of others. Like everything else in her life lately, though, the desire is nonexistent. 

Busy with a new design for a local store, she doesn’t hear Roan sneak up beside her. “How’s it going, Wanheda?” God, she hates that name. 

“Leave me alone, Roan. I have stuff to get done.” 

“You always do,” he sighs. “Anyways, there's an announcement coming.” 

“I’ll read it in the email later. Go away.” 

Roan takes her wrist and gently pulls her to stand next to him. “Come on, it’ll be harmless.” 

“Fine.” She lets him lead her into the conference room and takes a seat. He makes his way to the front of the room to get ready for whatever boring announcement is planned. Ontari sits down beside her but doesn’t say a word to Clarke, only glares. Is there something she is missing? 

“Good morning, everyone,” Roan begins. “Today I am here to highlight one of our employee’s incredible achievements and award them employee of the month. This person is hardworking and damn good at their job. They work long hours and their designs never have any bad reviews. Azgeda Arts is lucky to have this person on our team. Congratulations to Clarke Griffin!” 

Applause erupts around her as she walks up to accept her award. It’s a cheesy internet template award, but hey, at least her work is getting the attention it deserves. 

“Thank you, everyone. And since I have been awarded for my hardworking nature, that’s what I’m going to do. I have more designs to finish! Thanks again!” More applause follows her from the conference room to her desk. Clarke doesn’t show it, but pride swells through her chest. She has slaved away for this company for years and she is finally getting recognized for it. 

Her phone buzzes beside her keyboard. She looks over and reads a text from Bellamy. 

**Bellamy**

**_I’m stopping by on your lunch break. You need to start eating more than working._ **

Affection surges through her. Octavia and Raven have been there for her since the Finn situation, but Bellamy has taken care of her. The girls try to get her to go out with them or date other people, but Bellamy gives her food, hangs out with her when the others are at the bar, and lets her drunkenly rant about Finn and how much she hates him. She remembers the day she told her friends what Finn had done and how they all responded. 

Clarke had stormed out of her and Finn’s apartment with nothing but a bag of clothes and other necessities. It was a miracle she could drive to Octavia’s apartment in the state she was in, but she had to get away. When she arrived and knocked on the door, her mascara was trailing down her cheeks and she couldn’t speak. 

Octavia opened the door with a warm smile, but that soon dissipated into concern. “What’s wrong, Clarke?” She got pulled into the room to find Raven and Bellamy sitting on the couch laughing about something. 

“Hey, Clarke!” Raven called to her. Then she noticed Clarke’s demeanor and didn’t say anything again. Octavia held her hand as she manages to get out the story between sobs. Clarke didn't miss the way Bellamy’s fists clench while she spoke, even if he didn’t say anything. When she was done, Octavia and Raven started scheming about how to get revenge, but Bellamy walked up to her and pulled her into his chest. She appreciated what the girls were doing, but a hug was just what Clarke needed. 

“I’ll kill him,” he whispered in her ear, ignoring the growing tear stains on his shirt. 

“Don’t bother. He’s not worth even looking at ever again.” 

“I’m here for you, princess. Anything you need, you got it.” 

“Thanks, Bellamy.” She took comfort in the grip of his arms around her. 

Ever since that day, Bellamy has been attentive of her every need as she struggles to get past her depression. Ever since that day, while she knew it or not, her feelings for Bellamy have blossomed into something much more. She wants to say something to him about it, but she is afraid he doesn’t feel that way towards her. That she may be just another sister to him. She has to reply to his text with something, though. 

**Me**

**_I can eat by myself, Bell. You don’t have to worry._ **

**Bellamy**

**_You’re right, I don’t. But I do, so see you in an hour._ **

**Me**

**_Alright, see you then._ **

An hour and a fifteen minutes later, Bellamy strolls through the door. “Sorry I’m late, there was construction that I wasn’t expecting. Ready to go?” 

“Construction?” Clarke doesn’t remember any construction on her way to work. 

“I came from work, which is in the opposite direction from here than your apartment is.” 

“Makes sense. Let’s go.” Clarke picks up her purse, even though she knows Bellamy won’t let her pay, and they head out the door. 

“How’s your day been, Clarke?” 

“Decent, I guess. I turned in some designs for current clients, edited some designs for other clients, won employee of the month, started new designs for new clients.” 

“Say that again?” he says. 

“I started designing for my new clients?” 

“No, the other one.” 

“Turned in designs that were due?” 

“No...after that!” 

“I worked on designs in progress. Seriously, Bellamy, I do this every day.” Clarke knows what he is getting at and she regrets even mentioning it. It just fell out of her mouth, as things sometimes do when talking to him. 

“You don’t get awarded employee of the month every day, though!” She loves how excited he is for her, but she just wishes she could feel the same excitement. 

“Probably because the award comes around every month, not every day,” Clarke says, trying to use humor as a distraction. If only she was funny. 

Bellamy pinches the bridge of his nose. “Christ, princess, you know what I mean. You have worked so hard for that company and they finally see it! Doesn’t that make you--” 

“Feel good?” Clarke finishes. 

His shoulders relax a bit and says, “Well, yeah, I guess.” 

“I know I should feel good, but I can’t make myself be happy about it. Sometimes I feel like this depression is taking over my life, and I should just get over it. I was in a relationship, now I’m not. It happens all the time.” 

“It may happen all the time, Clarke, but not after four years and with no warning. You trusted him with every part of you and he betrayed that trust. I can understand that it’s frustrating that you aren’t out of this mood, but you will get there. All it takes is time. And only you can decide when it’s that time.” 

Clarke holds back the tears that are forming. “Thanks Bellamy. That means a lot to—watch out!” 

Bellamy stomps on the brakes just as a dog runs into the street. She barely saw it on the sidewalk before it jumped into the road. 

“That was close,” Bellamy breathes. “People don’t take killing their pets lightly, accident or not.” 

Clarke giggles. 

She wasn’t expecting it, but it happens. For that split second, there wasn’t a weight down on her shoulders. She almost laughs again when she sees how Bellamy’s eyes light up at her outburst. She doesn’t try to stare, but his brown eyes are so captivating. As is his smile that radiates warmth throughout the car. 

“Let’s go eat,” she says, knowing she has been looking too long. They head to her favorite place, Dante’s Diner, and enjoy their lunch break. 

Several hours later, Clarke is sitting back at home, in her sweats, watching Netflix, listening to her friends get ready for the night out, as per usual. She considered trying to go out with them but decides that it’s still not appealing to her yet. 

As the girls get ready, a knock comes at the door. Seeing that they aren’t coming to get it, Clarke gets up and answers it herself. When she opens it, she finds a big smile and soft eyes looking back at her and a warmth spreads through her whole body. 

“Hey, Bellamy,” she greets and lets him through. 

“Hey, princess.” He looks her up and down, not in a creepy way. More like a knowing-she-isn't-going-out way. 

She notices a takeout container in his hand and asks, “What’s that? Afraid the bar won’t have food?” 

“No, but I know you guys never keep decent food here. This is for you since I had a feeling you wouldn’t be joining us tonight,” Bellamy explains and walks over to the fridge to put it in. 

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” Twice today Bellamy has given her food. 

“No problem. Sure you don’t want to come? You can drink however much you want because it’s Friday, so you don’t have to work tomorrow, and I got assigned DD for tonight.” 

For once she considers it. Bellamy inviting her feels different than Octavia or Raven begging her to go out. Except she still hears the couch calling her name. “Sounds good, but I think I will stay in.” 

“Ok, have fun,” he says. Then he faces the bathroom and yells, “O! Raven! Let’s get a move on!” 

“Christ, big brother! It takes time to look this good!” Octavia yells back at him as they walk into the living room. “Alright, lead the way.” The three of them walk out, leaving Clarke to Netflix and her thoughts. 

Clarke must have fallen asleep on the couch at some point because she jerks awake to the sound of the door slamming open. She looks at her phone. 1:30 AM. 

“CLARKE!! WHAT IS UP??” Raven shouts. Clarke covers her ears at the sudden volume. Raven laughs into her hands. “Oh sorry! What is up?” she whisper-shouts. 

“I can’t wait until you come with us sometime, Clarke.” Octavia says and wraps her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. 

“Alright, ladies, time for bed.” Bellamy takes Octavia’s arm and Clarke takes Raven’s. The two of them lead the girls into their beds, facing them on their sides with pillows behind them so they don’t roll onto their backs. Clarke and Bellamy aren’t even out of the rooms yet before they hear the girls fast asleep. 

“I can stay to help keep watch,” Bellamy suggests. 

“Thanks, but I’ve got this. I’ve gotten pretty good at it.” Clarke opens the fridge to get the girls some water for when they wake up. 

“I got you that food for you to eat.” 

She scrunches her nose and thinks of an excuse. “Well...after you left, I got really comfy under my blanket and decided it wasn’t worth getting up to get it.” Instead of waiting for his response, she takes the water into Octavia and Raven’s rooms. When she gets back to the kitchen, Bellamy is dishing out the takeout onto a plate and putting it into the microwave. 

“You are eating this food.” He leans against the counter and waits for it to be done. 

Clarke sits on the counter next to where he is standing. “Thanks, but you really don’t have to do this. I never meant to make you take care of me.” Her heart is beating like crazy in her chest. 

“Princess, you aren’t making me do anything. You’re hurting, and I want to make you feel better.” His words are soft, and his eyes never leaves hers. She can feel herself gravitate towards him. As nervous as she mentally is, her body seems to know what it wants. If Bellamy is concerned about anything, he doesn’t show it. Clarke is hypnotized by him, and she can’t control it. 

Their lips are about to meet when... 

DING! 

The microwave is done, and Clarke jumps back from surprise. She can feel a blush rising in her cheeks, but she hopes he doesn’t see it. Bellamy steps back and rubs the back of his neck. Great, he’s embarrassed. He pulls out the food and sets it on the counter to cool a bit. 

“I, um, here’s your food,” he stutters. 

“Yeah, thanks, I will eat it. Promise.” 

“So, I should probably go. I told Monty and Harper that I’d help them move to their new apartment tomorrow.” 

“Ok, yeah. I will see you...soon.” Clarke walks him to the door and sees him out. 

“Goodbye, Clarke.” 

“Goodbye.” As soon as he’s out the door she rests her forehead against it. She finally felt like she was getting somewhere other than the couch with Netflix, and she blew it. If only she could get another chance. 

Clarke sleeps great during the night. Well, she must have because when she looks at her phone, it’s 7:41 AM and she is late for work! She has never been late, mostly so she doesn’t have to face the wrath of her boss, Cage Wallace. She flies out of her bed and runs to the bathroom. She gets completely ready in fifteen minutes (a new record). 

Clarke rushes to the kitchen to grab some coffee and nearly runs Octavia into the wall. Her bowl of cereal almost falls to the ground. 

“What’s the rush?” Octavia asks. 

“Work. Late. Got to go. Bye!” Clarke doesn’t catch her smartass comment before she is out the door with her travel mug in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. Well, it’s supposed to be toast, but she didn’t get to put it in the toaster before she left. She throws her slice of bread out the window to feed the birds and makes her way to work. 

_Wait..._

Something is wrong. Today is Saturday, which means she doesn’t have to work! Why didn’t Octavia say anything as she ran out the door? Was Octavia so hungover that she didn’t realize? Well, since Clarke is out, she should probably get groceries for once. She heads to the Saturday farmer’s market outside the grocery store to get some fresh produce. 

When she gets there, though, nothing is set up outside. Clarke parks the car and goes inside to ask why. She finds who needs to talk to right away. 

“Hey there, Delilah!” she greets. 

“Hi, Clarke. What are you doing here?” 

“I was wondering why the market isn’t set up? I was finally ready to get some food for the apartment,” she says. 

“Come back tomorrow and it will be there,” Delilah says slowly, a bit confused. “Just like every other Saturday.” 

“But, today is Saturday,” Clarke tells her. She is about to say more, but her phone rings. It’s from...work? 

“Hello?” Clarke answers. 

“You’re late,” Cage Wallace’s voice drifts through her speaker. “Care to explain why?” 

Clarke becomes extremely confused and says, “Because it’s Saturday, and we aren’t open, that’s why.” 

“I don’t how much you drank last night, but it wasn’t wise. Today is Friday, so you need to get your ass to the office. Clear?” 

“As mud,” she sighs. “I’ll be in ASAP.” 

What the hell is going on? She knows yesterday was Friday, Bellamy even said it before they went out. Besides, everyone knows when Friday comes around so they can look forward to the weekend. So, what _happened?_

Twenty minutes later, she is sitting at her desk in the office. Maybe she really did lose all concept of time and it is Friday. She gets to work on her designs and can’t help the wave of déjà vu that washes over her. Roan comes up behind her as she is taking a drink of water. 

“How’s it going, Wanheda?” he asks, and she almost does a spit take. That’s exactly what he said yesterday. What she thinks was yesterday, anyways. 

“It’s, uh, good.” 

“We have an announcement coming up,” he says. “Head to the conference room.” 

Clarke agrees so he would leave, but she sits there for a second to collect herself. There is definitely something wrong here. Somehow, she is reliving yesterday...today...Friday...whatever. But why? 

She enters the conference room so she can confirm her suspicions. “Good morning, everyone,” Roan begins. “Today I am here to highlight one of our employee’s incredible achievements and award them employee of the month. This person is hardworking and damn good at their job, despite being late the day they receive the award. They work long hours and their designs never have any bad reviews. Azgeda Arts is lucky to have this person on our team. Congratulations to Clarke Griffin!” 

Clarke walks up to get her award and tries her best to look excited, or at least thankful. Nobody needs to know she knew what was going to happen. “Thank you for the award, but it’s time for me to get to work.” 

She practically runs from the room and back to her desk. She barely has any time to think before she gets a text, and she immediately knows who it’s from. 

**Bellamy**

**_I’m stopping by on your lunch break. You need to start eating more than working._ **

**Me**

**_Looking forward to it! See ya in a bit._ **

**Bellamy**

**_I was expecting a fight, but I’m not complaining. Be there in an hour._ **

Just like last time, he is fifteen minutes late. “Sorry, there was-” 

“Construction?” she finishes. 

“Yeah. How did you know that? It’s not your route to work.” 

She thinks quick to come up with a believable answer. “I don’t just drive from work to home.” (Great, like that was believable). 

“Right, well we should go so we have time to eat,” he says. They leave and head to Dante’s Diner again. “How has your day been.” 

She knew he was going to ask that. “Actually, I wanted to ask you that. Has today seemed a little...off to you?” 

“No, why do you ask?” His brows knit together in confusion. Clarke is debating whether to tell him what’s going on or see what happens the rest of the day. She decides on the latter. There is no reason to worry him, or herself, when tomorrow will probably go back to normal. 

“No reason, I just- watch out!” How could she have forgotten about the dog? 

“That was close,” Bellamy breathes. “People don’t take killing their pets lightly, accident or not.” 

She was expecting that, but it still makes her laugh. Some things just don’t change. They eat at the diner and he takes her back to work. She can’t wait for this creepy experience to end. 

It doesn’t have to be a repeat of the day to know that she will be lounging in her sweats and watching Netflix while her friends go out. When the knock comes at the door, she knows it’s Bellamy at the other side, so she decides to mess with him. 

Clarke lowers her voice as much as she can to still be audible and says, “Clarke, baby, want me to get the door?” 

“I got it, but thanks,” she responds to herself in her normal voice. Then she answers the door and finds Bellamy leaning against the frame with food in his hands. 

“I got you some take-out, but your friend in there probably has it covered,” he huffs. Do her ears deceive her? Does she detect a little...jealousy? 

“Oh, come in. There’s no one else here, I was just messing with you.” 

Visibly relieved, he asks, “How’d you know it was me?” 

“Lucky guess?” She lets him slide past her so he can put the food in the fridge. “Anyways, once you guys leave, the only friend that will be in this room with me is Netflix.” 

“You could come with us if you want,” he says. “You don’t have to work tomorrow, so you can drink all you want. And I’m DD.” 

“No thanks, maybe next time.” He looks like he doesn’t believe her. Shocker. Clarke watches them leave and then plops down on the couch. She tries her best not to fall asleep, but once midnight hits, there’s no use in trying to keep her eyes open. She wakes up because of a crick in her neck and checks her phone for the time. 1:27 AM. They are going to be back any minute. When she starts thinking about Bellamy she remembers... 

The food! 

She doesn’t want him to worry any more than he does already, so she rushes over to the fridge and grabs the take-out. She throws it onto a plate and into the microwave. It dings just as Bellamy drags Octavia and Raven in the door. She takes a bite, one that scorches her tongue. 

“CLARKE! WHAT IS UP??!” Raven yells. It doesn’t sound as loud now that she is already awake. Without responding, she helps Raven into her room and Bellamy takes his sister into hers. At least her food will be at an edible temperature when they’re done. She grabs the girls’ waters again and sets them in their rooms. 

“I can stay to keep watch,” Bellamy says and eyes her plate as she sits down on the counter across from him. “What made you decide to eat at 1:30 in the morning?” 

“My stomach?” She couldn’t tell him she knew he was coming. 

He chuckles and gets up. “Very funny. Want something to drink?” 

“Sure, but you don’t have to wait on me.” 

“I don’t, but I want to. Milk?” Of course he knows just what she wants. She nods in agreement and he pours a glass for her. When he hands it to her, their fingers brush and her heart beats so fast she is worried he can hear it. That hypnotizing feeling comes back as he leans in closer. She can feel their breath mingle when the glass of milk slips from her fingers. 

SMASH 

Milk goes everywhere on the floor. She hops down and grabs the towel hanging from the oven door to clean it up. Her cheeks are aflame, so she doesn’t look at Bellamy while she cleans it. 

“Sorry, I can get this. It was my fault, anyways,” she tells him. 

“No big deal, I can help.” And he does. He kneels there and carefully picks up the pieces of glass and places them in the trash. When they are done, they awkwardly stand in the middle of the kitchen, neither knowing what to do next. 

“I guess I should go.” 

“Yeah, Monty and Harper will be expecting you,” she says, not letting her eyes meet his. 

“How did you know that?” 

“They mentioned they were moving last time I saw them, and I remembered it was tomorrow.” She may not have gone out much in these past two months, but luckily, she does pay attention. 

“Yeah, so, I will be going, I guess.” He looks like he wants to say more. Or maybe wants her to say more and not let him leave, but her nerves get the better of her. She lets him leave and she goes to bed, shaking her head all the way there. Why can’t she move on? She has known Bellamy forever, and yes, she was in a relationship with Finn, but Bellamy was still a huge part of her life. 

She must have been extremely tired because when she looks at her phone, it’s 7:41 AM and she is late for work! She has never been late, mostly so she doesn’t have to face the wrath of her boss, Cage Wallace. She flies out of her bed and runs to the bathroom. She gets completely ready in fifteen minutes (a new record). 

Clarke rushes to the kitchen to grab some coffee and nearly runs Octavia into the wall. Her bowl of cereal almost falls to the ground. 

“What’s the rush?” Octavia asks. 

_What the actual fuck._

Now there is no mistaking, this is Friday again. But how the hell is that possible? Last Clarke knew, it isn’t! 

“Earth to Clarke!” Octavia shouts. 

“Oh, I’m late to work. Bye!” She leaves despite that it should be Saturday. Well, technically, this should be Sunday since yesterday was supposed to be Saturday. Anyways, if she doesn’t go in, she’s going to get called again. 

Everything goes by the same as it did the past two times. She goes to work, starts designing, gets called into the conference room, wins the award, goes back to work, and then gets a text from Bellamy. She texts him back and decides that when they are on their way to lunch, she is going to tell him what’s happening. 

“Ready, princess?” he asks when he arrives. 

“Yup, let’s go!” She nearly runs to his car. 

“You must be hungry.” 

“Yeah, a little, but I have other things to talk about.” She starts talking faster with every word. “I have something to tell you and it’s going to sound crazy. I don’t know how to say it without sounding crazy, so I’m just going to blurt it out. This is the third time I have lived through today.” 

He is silent for a moment. “I don’t mean to be rude, princess, but that’s not possible.” 

“I know it’s not possible! That’s why I’m so confused! Everything that happened on Friday, which you don’t remember because today is Friday for you, has happened to me three times! I don’t know what to do or how to stop it, but I know what’s going to happen today.” 

“Woah, slow down. Can you prove it?” Bellamy isn’t one to usually question her about what she knows or does, but she can understand why he would need proof. 

“Well, speaking of slow down, you should do that.” 

“I’m not even speeding! If I slow down, we won’t have enough time to eat.” 

“Slow down because at the next corner, a dog is going to run into the road and you barely miss it.” He can tell he doesn’t believe her, but he does slow a little bit. Right on cue, the dog runs in front of the car. Bellamy stops in time, looks over to Clarke, and pulls over. 

“Ok, so you knew that was going to happen,” he observes. “We should get to the diner.” 

“That’s all you have to say? I’m living in Groundhog Day and you just want to eat?” She knows it’s incredibly hard to believe, but she thought he would at least support her. He always has in the past. 

“What I meant was, we should get there and brainstorm ways of how to fix this.” 

She calms down a bit. “Okay, good plan.” 

They get to the diner and order their food. As they are waiting, Bellamy says, “First thing’s first, you need to figure out what makes you repeat the day. And then...well that may be the only step.” 

“But how will I know what that is? The only way to tell is if the day restarts.” 

“Um, if you write down something, will it go away when it restarts?” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t tried. Tonight, before bed, I will write something on my arm and see if it shows up tomorrow.” 

He nods. “I think it’s more possible for it to last since it’s on your body and you are the only one that goes through the same day.” 

“What makes you think that it’s more possible?” 

“Do you want my ideas or not?” he adds jokingly. “And if the day does repeat, make major change in your routine of the day, but take note of what they are.” 

“Not to mention, I will have to remind you every day of my predicament.” 

“About that, it would probably be easier on you if you didn’t. I clearly won’t remember and you only should if any of our ideas from today don’t work. I want to help more, I do, but I’m kind of useless in this situation.” 

“I suppose you are right.” Clarke wants him in on this, but it would definitely be a pain to have to remind him every day. Besides, she needs everything to be like it was the original Friday so she can figure out how to escape. 

The two of them eat and the rest of the day goes back to normal. Again. When Bellamy stops to pick up Octavia and Raven, she is already there, holding the door open. 

“I forgot you knew I was coming,” he says as he jumps back from surprise. “Here is some food, which you also knew you were getting.” 

“I did, but I’m still touched by the thought,” she admits. Clarke listens to them leave after Octavia tells him how long it takes to look that good. But tonight, she decides to read a book instead of Netflix. Maybe the universe is trying to tell her to stop watching so much tv. She also takes a break to eat the food Bellamy brought her so that doesn’t come up again. 

Knowing she wouldn’t stay awake until they got home, she sets an alarm for 1:20 so she can put water in their rooms and get their beds ready. Right on time, Bellamy fumbles in with each girl on one arm. 

Raven opens her mouth to shout, so Clarke beats her to it. “I’m good, Raven! Time for bed.” Bellamy stifles his laughter and leads his sister into her room, exactly like the past two nights. She is so ready for this to be over. 

Bellamy is waiting in the kitchen for her when she is done with Raven. He is leaning against the counter, as per usual, so she decides to spare herself the embarrassment that would no doubt happen again if she was so close to him. She sits at the table across the room instead. 

“So, did you change anything after we talked?” he asks. 

“Yeah, I did. Instead of watch Netflix all night, I read a book.” 

“That’s definitely a change. Did you write it down?” 

Damn, she forgot. “No, not yet.” 

“Here, let me do it.” Bellamy opens the junk drawer and pulls out a marker. He walks over to her, stands in front of her, and gently takes her wrist in his hand. He starts gliding the marker over her skin and she feels it all the way down to her toes. She is mesmerized by the way his hand cradles her wrist. When he is done, she stands and reads what he wrote. 

“Book over Netflix,” she reads out loud. Simple, but understandable. She hopes it’s still there in the morning. She is so focused on reading her wrist that she isn’t aware how close they are standing. Clarke moves her wrist, forcing him to let go, and slowly glides it up his arm. He is so gorgeous and thoughtful, and he has never stopped taking care of her. She wants more, but she notices the ink on her arm start to smear. 

She breaks away, regretfully, so the mark doesn’t become illegible. He rubs the back of his neck again and steps back. Clarke curses herself. 

“I suppose I should go. You probably know why.” 

“Yeah, you can’t disappoint Monty and Harper.” She wants to tell him how she feels, but she can’t bring herself to do it. She walks him out and then bangs her head on the door when he is gone. What the hell was she thinking? She could have just rewritten the damn words on her arm! Too late now. After being sure the ink is dry enough to stop smearing, she goes to bed to prepare for tomorrow. 

Again. 

Clarke sleeps great during the night. Well, she must have because when she looks at her phone, it’s 7:41 AM and she is late for work! She has never been late, mostly so-- 

Fuck it. The first thing she does is check her wrist. Bellamy was right! The message is still there. All she has to do now is change her routine and take note of what she does as small as she can on her arm. Which also means that she may have to relive this day indefinitely. Oh boy... 

Fourth Friday: 

Woke up late 

Win award 

Take different route to lunch (no dog) 

Order differently at lunch 

Home after work 

Book over Netflix 

Help drunk roommates to bed 

Failed kiss with B (stepped on his foot) 

Fifth Friday: 

Woke up late 

Don‘t go to meeting at work 

Different route to lunch 

Stops for groceries after work 

Netflix again (because it obviously doesn’t change anything) 

Drunk roommates (can’t really change that one) 

Failed kiss (tripped over a shoe) 

Sixth Friday: 

Woke up Late 

Calls in sick (she is tired of getting that award) 

Tells B she isn’t at work when he texts 

Orders pizza 

Netflix 

Drunk roommates 

Failed kiss (something stupid that she doesn’t even want to think about) 

This has gone on long enough. What the hell does Clarke have to do to get out of this fucking time loop? She looks down on the marks on her arm and leg. Yeah, this has gone on so long her arm ran out of room and had to move to her leg. She tries to see patterns. She wakes up late, but she didn’t go to work one day. She goes to lunch with Bellamy, except for the day she stayed home. She helped her friends in the drunkenness, but if that’s the problem, she is never getting out of this. 

Clarke takes one last good look and notices the last pattern. Each day ends with an almost kiss with Bellamy. Could that really be it? How is that going to happen if she keeps messing it up? She supposes she is just going to have to not mess it up this time. She can’t believe she has to make herself kiss Bellamy Blake tomorrow. 

The day starts as usual: 

Late 

Work 

Award 

Lunch (where she is constantly thinking about tonight and how to not mess it up) 

Home 

Netflix 

When Bellamy gets home with their friends, she helps, but doesn’t say much. If she does, she is worried she will fall apart. She takes Raven to her room, supplies both girls with water, and heads back to the kitchen where she knows Bellamy is waiting. 

“I can stay and help if you want,” he says. 

“It’s fine, I’ve got it. But there is one thing I want to do.” 

“What’s that?” 

Clarke walks up to him, as close she dares, and stares into his beautiful brown eyes. She takes his hands in hers, hoping they aren’t sweating too much. She is trying to make this slow and sexy but feels like she is failing miserably. She closes her eyes and feels him breath on her cheek. Clarke can feel the electricity between them so much it’s nearly all she can think about. 

Why is she so fucking nervous? It’s Bellamy! 

That feeling of failure? It is backed up by fact when she knocks her forehead against his as she closes the gap. They separate and rub their foreheads. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes. 

“It’s okay. I should probably go anyways,” he says. He almost sounds disappointed. Which should make Clarke feel better. He starts towards the door. 

“I suppose so...” She is just going to have to redo it tomorrow. 

No. She is not going to do this all over again! Clarke has had enough. She stomps over to Bellamy at the door, puts her hands on either side of his face, and plants one straight on his lips. (And why couldn’t she have just done that in the first place?) She pulls back after a couple seconds to find his face shaped into one of surprise. She thinks this have made a mistake (except that it was the only way to get herself out of this hellhole) and puts her hands down. 

Clarke turns to her room and hears the door close. Great, so she is (hopefully) going to have her life back, but now she is going to have to delicately dance around Bellamy and her feelings for him. What a trade. She heads towards bed, but a hand catches her wrist and is turned back towards the door. She is faced with Bellamy, but he looks different. His eyes are much darker, and he is staring directly into her blue ones. He traces his thumb against her cheekbone and rests his forehead on hers. She isn’t sure he is going to do anything else, but as soon as that thought appears in her head, his lips are crashing against hers. 

She stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her close with a hand on the small of her back. The other entangling itself in her blonde hair. Their lips part each other’s and Clarke can taste the alcohol. It’s not strong at all, so she suspects he only nursed one the whole night. He continues to explore her body with his hands and her mouth with his. 

“Will you stay tonight?” she asks without thinking. “I mean, I may need help with Raven and Octavia, you never know.” 

“Of course. I can chill out on the couch.” Bellamy smiles into his kiss. He is teasing her. 

“You and I both know you are staying right next to me.” Besides, if this doesn’t actually work, she will wake up alone and he will have no memory of it. 

Clarke takes his hand and leads him to her bed. They lay down and kiss, and talk, and then kiss some more. She tells him about her award, he tells her about the night out and how he wishes she was there. Maybe she will finally go out again. 

She finally decides to tell him about the past week as all Fridays. He is doubtful at first, which makes sense, especially since there is nothing to prove it with this time. 

“I was going to ask what all these marks on your arm and leg were. Notes?” Bellamy trails a finger down the marks on her arm and leg. 

“Yeah, it was your idea, actually. See, I told you what was happening when we went to lunch and you brilliantly came up with writing on myself. Apparently, it made sense to you that since I was the one reliving the day, anything on my body would survive the restart, too.” 

“That made sense to me?” he asks as he plays with her hair. 

“Yup. Surprised me, too.” They continue talking until they both fall asleep, Clarke tucked into Bellamy’s chest. 

When Clarke wakes up, she is facing her clock. It reads 7:41 AM. Her eyes go wide and she scream in frustration. “Why can’t I just escape this torment?!?” 

A move beside her startles her, and then a deep voice speaks. “Woah there, princess. Relax. No need to scream this early in the morning.” 

She turns over and finds Bellamy half asleep in her bed, which means she did it. She checks the date on her phone and nearly cries at the word “Saturday” on her lock screen. She melts back into her mattress and cuddles into Bellamy’s chest again. 

“You did it, Clarke. You’re free,” he mumbles. “Now go back to sleep. You deserve it.” 

“What about Monty and Harper? Don’t you have to help them move?” 

“I already texted and explained that I was needed more here. They said they had enough help anyways.” 

Clarke feels him wrap his arms around her and takes in his scent. After a week of Fridays, all she needed to do was kiss Bellamy. That sounds easier said than it was done, but still, such a little obstacle that caused so many problems. She has no idea how this happened, but she will be forever grateful for it. She may not have known it until this phenomenon, but Bellamy is the one for her. She can’t imagine a life without him in it, and hopefully she will never have to. 

They end up sleeping until noon, Clarke catching up after the stress of the past week and Bellamy just simply being there for Clarke. This is going to be the best Saturday she’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was very different compared to what I usually write. Comments and kudos appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
